La angustia que viví en ese momento
by belzer
Summary: Anna recuerda la angustia que vivió cuando Hao absorbió el alma de Yoh en la batalla final. Recuerda el horrible sentimiento de perder a quien mas ama y la angustia de no volverlo a ver.


"¿Acaso puedes imaginar la angustia que sentí en ese momento? ¿Puedes tu pensar en que forma estaba yo aterrorizada?" Esta clase de pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de Anna mientras ella y todos los demás regresaban a Japón. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella batalla en que Yoh logró derrotar a Hao; dos semanas desde ese momento en que Yoh prácticamente perdió la vida.

"Imagino que nadie podría llegar a pensar que algo llegara a afectarme de esa manera, que no le temo a algo tan insignificante como ver a mi futuro esposo morir en una batalla. Que poco me conocen. Ciertamente no fue la primera vez que pensé que perdería a Yoh. Aquella vez en que enfrentó a Fausto sentí que lo perdería irremediablemente. Que se me escapaba de las manos. Y yo no podía hacer nada en ese momento aunque quisiera, pues mis poderes son de otro tipo. Pero al final sobreviviste. Fue con la ayuda inesperada de Len Tao, pero aunque el que te hubiera ayudado fuera el mismo demonio, no me importaba. Estabas a salvo, vivo. Conmigo."

Ya en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y después de despedirse de Len, Horo y los demás, Yoh, Anna, Manta y Amidamaru regresaron a la posada. Mientras el taxi hacía el recorrido hacia Funbari, Anna seguía recordando esos momentos tan angustiosos que vivió cuando Hao "decidi" que el torneo de shamanes debía llegar a su fin.

"Sabía que debía apresurarme en llegar a donde tú te encontrabas, pues no podrías ganar esa difícil batalla sin el rosario de los mil ochenta. Mientras corría, pensaba en como te encontrarías, si estarías a salvo y con tus amigos apoyándote. Al pasar a lo largo del territorio sagrado, podía ver las huellas de las batallas que habían librado; eso solo aumentó mi angustia y me llevó a apresurar mi carrera. Sabía que a diferencia de esa batalla contra Fausto, ahora si te podría ayudar. Cuando finalmente vi el lugar donde se encontraban los Grandes Espíritus, sentí un gran alivio. Sentí como si por un momento mi alma renaciera. Finalmente te podría ver; suponía que estarías agotado, pero que entre tus amigos y tú habrían logrado debilitar a Hao. Si he de ser sincera, lo que sentí fue una verdadera alegría de verte una vez mas."

"Pero esa alegría que nacía en mi, murió en ese preciso instante. Vi tu cuerpo caer al suelo, de una forma que aún recordarlo me desgarra por dentro. Sin duda, no hay otra palabra que describa lo que sentí en ese momento. Mi alma, mi mente, mi corazón. Estaban desgarrados. Te habías ido. Tu cuerpo no era más que un caparazón vació. Un despojo. Un remedo de humano, pues Hao te había convertido en un muñeco sin alma; y ese infeliz, ese maldito infeliz. Regodeándose en lo que había hecho. Jactándose por lo que te hizo, como si fuera un niño orgulloso por haber roto los cristales de una casa ajena. Me enfurecí. Me enfurecí como jamás lo había estado antes. Nunca se que pasó por la cabeza de tus amigos en ese momento, pero no creo equivocarme al pensar que todos nosotros solo teníamos una idea en ese momento: Destruir a Hao y que no quedara nada que pudiera siquiera sugerir que un monstruo así existió."

"La batalla inició. Cada uno de nosotros comenzó a luchar a su manera, pero Hao llevaba una ventaja en todos los sentidos. Incluso cuando intenté que Zenki y Goki lo atacaran, el los volvió fácilmente en mi contra. Solo había una solución: Sellar los movimientos de Hao con la ayuda del rosario de los mil ochenta y destruirlo. No era algo que quisiera hacer en ese momento, pues sabía que si lo hacíamos, tú morirías junto a Hao, pues el había absorbido tu alma, pero desgraciadamente no había otra alternativa. Así yo use el rosario para sellar sus movimientos, mientras los demás lo atacaban. Me había costado mucho reunir la fuerza necesaria, no para sellar a Hao, sino para aceptar perderte; me recuerdo diciendo casi en el último instante un triste adiós, y pensando además si algún día podría perdonarme a mi misma."

Después de un recorrido de varios minutos, finalmente llegaron a Funbari. Ya ahí, Manta se despidió de Yoh y de Anna, y cada quien tomo camino rumbo a su hogar. Yoh notó que Anna se encontraba algo pensativa.

-¿Acaso te sucede algo Anna?-

-Por supuesto que no. Solo sigue caminando.-

Yoh prefirió no decir mas y ambos continuaron con su camino. Mientras, Anna seguía trayendo de vuelta a su mente esos horribles momentos que vivió en América.

"Todos pensamos que al fin acabaría. Que Hao no sobreviviría a eso. Solo podía pensar en como podría vivir sin verte, sin tocarte una vez mas, pero al menos te habíamos vengado. Y justo ante mis ojos, el rosario de los mil ochenta empezó a resquebrajarse, para romperse en pedazos, al igual que mis ilusiones, mis sueños y mi voluntad de seguir adelante. Estaba consciente de que tus amigos seguían luchando valientemente, esperando poder vengar tu muerte; lograr destruir a ese monstruo, pero la verdad ni siquiera podía escuchar los sonidos del combate. Para mi todo había terminado. Intenté ayudarte y no pude. Me mostré débil e incapaz. Por mi culpa tú habías muerto. Habías muerto porque no logre llegar a tiempo para auxiliarte, para apoyarte cuando mas lo necesitabas. El mundo dejo de tener significado para mi y solo pensaba... ahora que recuerdo ni siquiera pensaba en algo. Me estaba hundiendo en mi tristeza, solo sentía como mi alma se ahogaba en un mar de lagrimas; lagrimas que por fuera no se veían, puesto que me estaban ahogando por dentro."

"Me sentía envuelta por completo en esa profunda obscuridad que era mi dolor, estando muerta en vida, y entonces escuche tu nombre. Manta lo había dicho y eso me hizo reaccionar solo un poco, lo suficiente para alzar la mirada. Estabas ahí, de pie una vez más. Por un momento creí que mi mente me estaba engañando, que el dolor me había enloquecido y que solo estaba delirando, pero no era así. En verdad eras tú. Recuerdo la expresión en el rostro de Hao. Estaba verdaderamente furioso de que hubieras regresado; de que hubieras logrado salir del interior mismo de su esencia. Nos acercamos por un momento. Yo te regresé tus audífonos y ambos nos miramos por un momento. Recuerdo que nos dijimos unas palabras; fueron pocas y no las recuerdo, pero no es por el dolor que apenas se disipaba, o porque esas palabras no fueran importantes. Lo que yo recuerdo de ese momento es tu mirada, esa mirada tuya que al cruzarse con la mía, dijo; perdón, nos dijimos mucho más de lo que unas cuantas palabras, porque sabes Yoh, las palabras son fácilmente arrastradas por el viento, pero los sentimientos siempre permanecen ahí, dentro del alma, y los ojos son las ventanas del alma, o al menos eso he escuchado."

"Te uniste a tus amigos a la lucha y ellos, con sus fuerzas renovadas por tu regreso, reiniciaron junto a ti la batalla en contra de Hao. Al verte ahí, luchando una vez más al lado de Len, de Horo-Horo y de los demás, mi corazón herido comenzó a sanar rápidamente. Podía sentir como cada uno de mis sueños e ilusiones regresaban a mi ser, Al ver tu fuerza y determinación, supe que no debía angustiarme mas. Tú triunfarías en esa lucha, saldrías adelante como en todo lo que habías hecho antes, ya que si bien estabas arriesgando tu vida una vez más, tú no perderías. No volverías a alejarte de mí jamás. ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo en ese momento estaba muy contenta por tu regreso. Pero no fue todo. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, como nunca imaginé que podría serlo. Cuando la pesadilla acabó, la verdad es que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrojarme a tus brazos y decirte todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. ¿Por qué no te lo dije? Porque no quería que nadie me viera vulnerable en ese momento. Además, ¿Por qué expresar con palabras algo que ya sabemos por el simple hecho de mirarnos mutuamente? Tus ojos hablan más que cualquier cosa que me pudieras decir. Para mí no existe algo más hermoso que esos ojitos distraídos. Si supieras como me gusta tu mirada, mi querido Yoh."

Faltando como veinte metros para llegar a la pensión Yoh le pidió a Amidamaru que se adelantara. La expresión de Anna en verdad estaba preocupándolo.

-Anna, algo te pasa y no se por que no quieres decírmelo. Deberías tenerme un poquito más de confianza.-

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. Solo apúrate a entrar a la casa. Después de este viaje necesito comer algo hecho en casa.-

Yoh se adelantó un par de pasos a Anna y se detuvo frente a ella. -Hazte a un lado. ¿O es que acaso quieres que te de una buena bofetada?-

Yoh no dijo nada. Solo se quedó viendo el hermoso rostro de su prometida para luego sonreír de la forma en que siempre lo hace. -Pues no sería la primera o la última vez.- y soltó esa risita tan suya. "Tan de Yoh." Pensó Anna.

-Te digo que no es nada. Solo estaba recordando todo lo que vivimos en el torneo de shamanes.-

-Ya no pienses en eso. Todo acabó y ahora finalmente viviremos en paz.-

Ambos se quedaron viéndose un momento, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo excepto ellos dos.

-Anna, yo te...- Pero ella puso uno de sus dedos delicadamente sobre los labios de Yoh y le dijo. -Dime Yoh, ¿en verdad crees que sea necesario decir algo que ya sabemos?-

-Creo que tienes razón. Ambos sabemos nuestros sentimientos, y se que suceda lo que suceda, siempre estaremos juntos, mi Anna.-

-Siempre, mi Yoh.- Y ambos entraron a la pensión, demostrándose mutuamente lo que sentían, y si algo llegó a pasar esa noche, solo ellos lo supieron.

Hola de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho desde que escribí en esta sección, pero ahora no dejaré que pase más tiempo. Me haré algo de publicidad gratuita y les diré que espero subir este fin de semana una o dos historias más, pero estas historias no serán de un solo capítulo, sino que serán historias más en forma. Y sobre que tratarán lo dejaré como una sorpresa. Trataré de subir las dos, pero si la escuela se complica un poco, solo subiré una, ya que aparte tengo una en la sección de Sakura que tampoco quiero descuidar. Espero saber más de ustedes, mis estimados lectores y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
